Fate Undone
by Vulcanos
Summary: Our main character James is bitten by a spider on his way from his friends house, and falls into a hallucinative state. what will he discover?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"I own none of the characters depicted in this story. Enjoy! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"I thought I was on my way home after what had easily been the most frightening night of my life. The world around seemed to wobble and waver with my sight. I looked down at my hand, but couldn't seem to focus on it. My head ached with pain, and an undeniable sense of nausea rolled over me like a tidal wave. "Dude, are you all right?" I heard one of my friends say, but I couldn't muster a reply over an urge to vomit. I had then what people would call a moment of clarity when I declared to anyone listening; "I have been bitten by a venomous spider, and I need medical attention, sooner rather than later!" No one heard me, or if they did, they were too lazy or ignorant to do something about it. I remember falling pathetically to the ground, and everything fading to blackness. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2: A Brief Foray Into Skyrim

I woke up to a blindingly bright room in contrast to the starkness of shadow that was the night I had been in, and thus accustomed to. Before we go any further, allow me to explain a little bit more about what all this is about. My name is James, and I was at a friend's house, walking the short way home quickly to get something, when I tripped over a running dog, and my hand had just happened to come across the path of a mean little arachnid who didn't tolerate my presence very well, and bit said hand with what felt like the force of a sledgehammer being brought down on it. So here I was, passed out in my friend's driveway like a common drunk who couldn't stand upright anymore. I realized pretty quickly about my surroundings that this was not my hometown at all, but likely a dream of mine about some mystical faraway land. This one, I recognized, was Riften from Skyrim. Either that or I'd died and gone to heaven. "Why am I here?" I mused aloud. I nearly leapt from my skin when there had come a reply, a lilting voice that flowed gentler than a breeze that wafted gently from the south. "You have journeyed far, young one, with a grave injury. You have rested long, and been tended to many a time." That was the voice of Laila Law-Giver, Jarl of Riften. Yep, definitely Skyrim. "Why am I dreaming about this?" I wondered, again aloud. "As I said, it is your destiny." Just as he said that, flames erupted all around, the world around went dark, and I felt like I was falling.


	3. Chapter 3: James' Destiny Awaits

When I opened my eyes, the world around me was barren, desolate. Cars lay scattered like toys all around, and I couldn't begin to count the amount of craters caused by explosions that riddled the earth. It wasn't long before I realized I wasn't alone. A man in what seemed to be light combat armor made of some synthetic material dashed by me, followed quickly by blue bolts of energy. "Destiny? Really? This can't be-" I was interrupted by energized gunfire, and I took off after the man who had wisely been running away. I looked out of place, excessively vibrant against the dull area around me. Of course, this made me an easy target for the enemies. "If only I had my weapons from the actual game." I mused to myself while running. When I looked down, there was an auto rifle resting in my hands, loaded and ready. "Oh my yes, just perfect." I must have seemed positively insane as I turned to face the oncoming enemy swarm. My unwillingness to run confused them for a moment, and that was the opening I needed. I opened fire with my newfound armament, rapidly reducing the enemies to nothing. "Eat me, don't forget to write! Wow, did I just say that?" I shook my head, and when I blinked again, I fell once more into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

When I looked up again, I expected there to be another bizarre world ahead. Instead, I was lying on the ground in my friends' driveway, back where I had started. My head throbbed, and my hand looked as if it had been on the receiving end of a semi-truck, but I had never felt better in my life. I had dreamed myself a hero, a weapon of destruction. "Ah, it doesn't seem fate is kind enough to undo what happened to me. Maybe I'll pass out again, and have some more awesome dreams!" I drifted off into blackness, never to return. But I did have some amazing dreams, of countless lands that shouldn't exist, people and races unknown or nonexistent to mankind, and loads of devastating weapons. Oh, the weapons, the weapons. I continue now to my next dream world, and I'm writing what little I remember from my boring days as your average high school kid. I suppose I was actually alive then, but being the hero everyone dreams to themselves of being seems to me like a gig I would be a fool to pass up. I'm going into the darkness, maybe we'll visit Hellsing again, and I can finish my business with Seras. We'll just have to see what fate decides.

**FIN **

**Fate Undone 2 will be another crossover fic. Post a review with what you thought, and where James should go next. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
